


Ma Vhenan

by WhaleGraham



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleGraham/pseuds/WhaleGraham
Summary: Amara has spent the centuries wandering, watching her people fall from power and lose their history and culture. She had long since lost hope of restoring once was until the Breach in the sky opened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time writing/posting any fanfic so this should be fun! Updates will most likely be fairly sporadic, as I'm in college and homework needs to come first, but I'm going to do my best to update fairly frequently. Tags will be added as the story progresses, and the summary is subject to change as updates happen as well.

        I stopped to take a drink from a nearby creek, glancing up at the sickly green of the sky above me. I was definitely getting closer to the Breach; it was less than a day's walk now. I got to my feet and moved back into the shadows of the trees. After the Circle fell and the tear in the sky, the roads were no longer safe. Not that they ever really were safe for an elf, especially an escaped Tevinter slave.  
        I found myself lost in memories as I walked through the trees, the safety I felt amongst them hadn’t waned over the centuries. At any moment it felt like my little Sanya would jump out from her latest hiding spot, proud of her skill as a tracker. I’d admonish her for wandering too far from home alone, secretly proud of her bravery and never-ending curiosity. We’d make our way back home together, Sanya tugging at my arm every time something new caught her eye.  
——  
        As I followed the path, I began to hear the bustle of people nearby. I didn’t recall any major towns this close to the Conclave, and decided to investigate. It would be dark soon enough, and while I typically preferred the cover of night for my travels, I didn’t want to risk unnecessary battles this close to a tear in the Veil of this scale. I creeped closer to the noise to scout out the village. There wasn’t much to see, it had been built into the side of a mountain and had a wall surrounding the whole thing. Strong enough to defend against beasts and bandits, but I had little doubt that demons would have little trouble getting inside. There were some knights stationed near the gate, all human by the looks of them.  
        Staying in any settlement was a risk, but it was highly unlikely anyone would know or care who I was. Inside or outside this village, I would not be resting easily. I stepped back onto the path and approached the gate.  
        “Halt!” Two knights approached me, hands at the hilts of their swords. At closer range, I noticed they were too well-equipped to simply be guards of this village. Perhaps they were here because of the Breach as well?  
        I stopped and raised my hands. I made sure to keep my voice level, so as to not give them any reason to worry, “My name is Amara, I just need a place to rest for the night. I want to help in the effort to close the Breach, perhaps you might know where I should go for that?”  
        The soldiers glanced at each other and the first knight stepped forward, “If you want to help close the Breach, you’ve come to the right place. We could use all the help we can get. You should meet with Seeker Pentaghast first, she's in charge of the fight agains the Breach.”  
        I nodded and followed the first knight, the other trailing behind. A needless precaution as I wasn’t lying about my intentions. If my suspicions were correct, I needed to get as close to the Breach as possible. “What’s the name of this village?” I asked.  
        “Haven,” the knight ahead of me replied. Haven, a fitting name.  
        My first thoughts on seeing Haven were that it was small. Secure enough, most villages this far into the mountain were. People were milling about, going about their usual routines as best they could. The guards led me to the church in the middle of Haven and ushered me inside.  
——  
        I took in my surroundings, the standard quiet beauty typical of Andraste’s churches. My gaze was eventually drawn to two people speaking at the front of the sanctuary. Their conversation broke off as the pair turned towards the guards and me. The woman, Seeker Pentaghast based on her apparel, turned her sharp gaze towards me. “What is it?”  
        “Possible new recruit, Seeker,” the first guard responded.  
        My focus shifted from the Seeker to the man she had been talking to. I froze, shocked at the familiar face before me. Like me, his appearance had changed little in the way of aging since the last time I had seen him. His eyes the only thing that could indicate his true age and nature, but only to those who knew what to look for. _Ma vhenan_ , Fen’harel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! So this update came a lot sooner than expected, and like I said in my notes on the last chapter, updates are going to be relatively sporadic. I have a lot of ideas where I want this story to go, and I'm finding writing a fantastic pastime while I'm doing overnights at work so hopefully that will translate into relatively frequent updates.

        To his credit, there was only a brief flash of surprise upon seeing me before his mask shifted back into that of mild curiosity. “If I may, Seeker, I should return to the prisoner,” Solas said, giving Seeker Pentaghast a slight nod before walking away.  
        Hiding my own shock, I turned my attention towards the Seeker, giving her the same introduction I had given the guards, “My name is Amara, I want to help with closing the Breach.”  
        “What is it exactly you can do to help?” The Seeker inquired.  
         I chose my words carefully, not wanting to give away too much, “I’m a skilled tracker, I have experience hunting demons, and I’m a proficient healer, both in formulating potions and using healing magic.”  
        The Seeker listened, considering my words as I spoke, “You have hunted demons and have healing abilities, yet you do not carry a staff. Are you not a mage?”  
        “I was initially trained as a healer for my people, which allowed me the opportunity to learn some magic, but my clan was killed when I was very young. Since then I have travelled mostly on my own, and it is easier to travel with a bow on my back than a staff. I have never considered myself a mage, but perhaps you think differently?” I was cautious with the half-truths I told. Truly, I had never considered myself an apostate or even really a mage, but that did not mean others did not regard me as such. Best to be at least partially honest now. With the current state of Thedas, it was understandable most would be cautious of even the slightest hint of magic.  
        “I see, you are Dalish, then?”  
        I hesitated, “I suppose you could call me that. I have not lived in a clan for years, and I must admit I do not follow most of their customs.”  
        The Seeker nodded, still regarding me with suspicion, “Whether or not you consider yourself a mage, in the eyes of the Chantry you are an apostate. Surely you knew the danger in coming here?”  
        I nodded, “I understood that it was a likely conclusion. But the Breach took many lives, therefore it was also highly likely any efforts to close the Breach would be short on willing fighters, particularly those with any experience dealing with demons. If keeping me under surveillance, taking my weapons, or locking me in a cell makes you feel safer, then so be it. It seems we have a common goal, Seeker, but if you do not wish for my help, I would rather take my leave now instead of escaping a prison cell later.”  
        The Seeker considered my words carefully before inquiring, “What do you know of the Breach?”  
        “I know that it opened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes during the peace summit and rumors have said there was only a single survivor. It’s a tear in the Veil itself, which has caused a sharp increase in the number of demons roaming about, and it’s only a matter of time before demonic possessions increase as well. Not only that, but smaller tears in the Veil have opened across Thedas, and until a solution to close them is found, we are all in grave danger. I can’t say what caused the Breach to open, but any efforts to close it will require as many capable fighters as you can get.”  
        Seeker Pentaghast smirked slightly, “You sound like the last Elven apostate who approached us.”  
        “I was not aware you had another Elven apostate, Seeker. Is that a problem?” I responded, keeping my tone light. While it was clear she didn’t trust me, I didn’t sense anything that suggested she actively was wishing me harm.  
        The Seeker motioned to the guards, who nodded and left us alone in the sanctuary. She turned her attention back to me, “Perhaps when this mess is over, it will be. That depends on your actions now, Amara. You were mostly correct about the Breach, and it’s true we need as much help as we can get. Be warned, however, you will be under careful watch. If I catch wind of anything suspicious, I will deal with you myself.”  
        I nodded, “Understood, Seeker. Is there anything else you wish to discuss? I’m afraid I’m rather tired from my travels and would like to find a place to sleep as soon as possible.”  
        “You may go, there’s an inn near the center of the village that still has some open beds. In the morning, report to the Apothecary and find Adan. He’s our healer, and most likely could use some assistance in creating potions.”  
        “Very well, thank you, Seeker.” I turned and took my leave.  
        I made quick work of finding the inn, and purchased myself a room for the evening. I laid back in the bed, my mind racing over what had happened in the course of a single day. How was Solas here, _alive_ , why was he working with humans? Who was the prisoner he mentioned? If he was here, seemingly willingly helping to close the Breach, it was highly unlikely the tear in the Veil was his doing. It would be foolish to go out of my way to track him down, the Seeker was suspicious enough of elves and apostates in general, and any actions that could be interpreted as conspiring would be dangerous. I wasn’t here to make new enemies, I had plenty as it was. I drifted off into an uneasy sleep, proximity to the Breach and my own anxiety preventing me from entering the Fade as my body rested.


End file.
